


Twins

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dating, Dubious Morality, Fluff, Genetic Engineering, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Laboratories, M/M, Mad Scientists, Pining, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, kiho monthly, side jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: There are rumors about Hoseok, the scientist at the last lab of the long corridor, but Kihyun chooses to ignore them.





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, because I'm leaving for a trip and then I have midterms but I was eager to upload it, I hope it's not such a big mess ~(^ω^)/

“Congratulations, you little bright thing!”

 

“Thank you hyung” Changkyun nuzzles by Kihyun’s side, humming in appreciation.

“Let’s go somewhere to eat and you’ll tell me all about it, food’s on me.” Kihyun lets go of Changkyun with a light pat on the back. He supposes the boy needs to change clothes before they can go out, definitely take off his lab coat.

 

Kihyun watches Changkyun running to the end of the corridor where the lockers must be and takes a sit at a bench, positioned outside some labs. It’s a nice place, clean and well-lit, with scientific articles instead of paintings on the walls. He’s never been to such a place before and he’s not sure he is allowed to be there, but Changkyun told him that it’s okay and Kihyun was curious enough. Also the guard didn’t seem to mind much.

 

He’s lost in thought when he feels someone’s eyes on him and checks the area. On his left, in front of the water dispenser there is a man, in a white coat and thin glasses, looking back at him.

“Hi” Kihyun waves awkwardly and the stranger is staring, drinking from a white plastic cup.

“Hello” the man answers, his voice a little husky “are you the new guy here?” he leans on the machine and Kihyun notices how muscular he seems under that lab coat.

“No, no that’s actually my friend, I’m waiting for him.”

“Oh, okay” the man smiles and with a small shake of his head he leaves, disappears at the other end of the long corridor.

 

“Ready to go!” Changkyun is back, in black jeans and a red hoodie, holding his bag. Kihyun gets up and presses the elevator button, with one last look around the place. He’s dedicated to be coming often, if it’s not an inconvenience to Changkyun. Which is obviously not, since he gets free food afterwards.

 

They get seated in comfy booths and handed their menus and Changkyun is bouncing on his seat. Kihyun orders for the both of them, hamburgers, spicy chicken wings and cola, perfectly aware of everything that Changkyun likes after all these years.

“Okay, you can tell me” Kihyun announces, right after the waiter leaves their table.

“Hyung, it’s so nice! It’s huge and there are so many people doing things and there are is so much to do” Changkyun says in one breath, smiling so hard that his small dimples show.

“Hey, hey calm down. Tell me everything from the start.” Kihyun pours cola in their glasses and tries to keep up with Changkyun’s mouth.

 

Changkyun was always a great student, graduated on top of his class and already had a lot of experience in his field, genetics, but who would have thought that his idea, which progressed to becoming a full project would get funding and grant him a place in one of the country’s most renowned laboratories. Kihyun is extra proud of his younger and best friend, even if half the times he’s not sure what Changkyun is saying, because he doesn’t speak biology.

 

Changkyun has of course limited money and a deadline, but still it’s everything he could wish for, and Kihyun knows that he is more than capable of succeeding. Because the boy who’s blowing bubbles in his drink across him and giggling to himself is the cleverest person Kihyun knows.

“And our lab assistant is pretty cute. He told me to call him for whatever I want and I can only think of squishing his cheeks in a not sexual way. He’s just so cute.” Changkyun pouts and Kihyun would tell him that lab romance doesn’t sound like a good idea, but Changkyun always gets what he wants and if the lab assistant guy is at least 1% not straight, there are good chances he’ll fall for Changkyun.

 

“Speaking of boys, I saw someone at the corridor when you were away. A pretty handsome guy. Like a lot of handsome and very muscular I think.” Kihyun licks his lips, replaying the brief scene with the stranger.

“That must be Hyunwoo hyung, he works right next to me.”

“I don’t think he does. He walked to the far end of the corridor.”

“I don’t know hyung, come again and find out.”

 

The food comes, Changkyun burns his fingers trying to eat the straight out of the fryers chicken and Kihyun steals his potatoes. He has to work the next morning so Changkyun’s plans of going out for drinks is out of the question. Kihyun pays for their lunch and they walk back to the lab’s parking, where he has left his car.

 

On the ride Changkyun babbles some more about the job and what he’ll be working on the next few days and Kihyun only understands the word DNA and hopes whatever Changkyun does is not dangerous. Then, silence falls in the car and when he stops on a red light and looks over, Kihyun realizes that Changkyun has fallen asleep. Still a baby.

 

Kihyun parks in front of Changkyun’s apartment building and shakes him awake. Tells him to go get some good sleep before he burns from excitement, promises to come again to hang out when he has a break from work. Changkyun clings to him sleepily, until Kihyun complies and takes him to his door, reminding him to not skip dinner and then he goes back down to his car.

 

He’s exhausted himself when he arrives home, pressing his door code and getting inside his small apartment. He did work on his new order that morning, but he’ll need many more hours to complete the whole book anyway. His client has asked for thirty six pages and he’s still at four, with his deadline two weeks away.

 

Kihyun supposes he’s too tired to properly work and after some snacks he settles in front of the television for the rest of the afternoon, until he decides it’s time to bed. Just before falling asleep for good, he recalls the man he met at the corridor, his sturdy frame and his sweet smile. He definitely needs to get a name.

 

 

 

“Oh hyung, here you are!” Changkyun’s voice echoes across the corridor and Kihyun can hear footsteps getting closer, but he’s not alone. Next to him stands a tall tan man, smiling at Kihyun.

“Hello” Kihyun gets up from the bench he was sitting at, to greet them.

“Kihyun hyung, this is Hyunwoo hyung, I believe you have met before.” Kihyun extends his hand and the other man gives him a soft but steady handshake. It’s the third time Kihyun visits the lab but he doesn’t remember seeing Hyunwoo around before.

“No, actually I don’t think we have, but it’s a pleasure.”

 

They end up leaving all together with Hyunwoo, and going to the usual American style food place they like. Changkyun is saying something about his cute lab assistant again and Hyunwoo smiles and nods, listening carefully.

“Why don’t you ask for his number Changkyun? I’m sure Jooheon would like to hang out after work with you.” Hyunwoo says, his voice too gentle for such a big man.

“Did he tell you anything hyung?” Changkyun asks and Hyunwoo shrugs with a grin.

“Just try it.” Kihyun watches the exchange amused. Changkyun hasn’t been working for a long time, but he’s already warming up to everyone. But then again, Kihyun knows that Changkyun’s easy going character and overall cuteness make him irresistible.

 

“By the way Kihyun hyung, if it wasn’t Hyunwoo hyung the one who you saw the other day, who could be it?”

“No idea, I haven’t seen him again.”

“You said he walked to the far end of the corridor and he was very muscular?”

“That’s right.”

Changkyun and Hyunwoo exchange a weird look.

“Could it be…?” Changkyun starts “that weird guy Jooheon told me about?”

“Hoseok? Could it be? But he doesn’t talk to anybody, why would he come to you?”

“I...don’t know? Who is that Hoseok?”

 

Changkyun tells him that there is a guy working at the facility and they know nothing much apart from his name and that he works at the furthest lab of the building. There are many rumours, that he is a mad scientist and Hyunwoo adds that nobody really knows what he is working on and also he never asks for help from the lab assistants, a sketchy guy. Kihyun thinks back on the man he met. If that’s him, the rumours are surely exaggerating. He looked just like a very quiet person, no need to spread inaccuracies about him.

 

 

 

On his fourth visit to the lab, Kihyun meets Jooheon for the first time. The slightly younger man is wrapped in his white coat, delivering some sort of liquids from one lab to another. He’s walking in front of Kihyun when he stops and flashes a wide smile, opposed to his small, feline eyes.

“Good morning, are you waiting for someone?” Kihyun has heard Changkyun talking about those dimples way too many times. Now he understands why.

“Yes, I’m Changkyun’s friend.”

“Ohh, you must be Kihyun hyung then, glad to meet you at last! Changkyunnie will be done in a bit, I just checked on him.”

“I’ll stay here, thank you…”

“Jooheon.”

“Jooheon, right.” It would be the tiniest bit creepy to reveal that he knew the name before their first meeting.

 

Kihyun sits back down and Jooheon leaves. He’s playing on his phone when he hears someone stepping close and when he looks up again, there he is, at the water dispenser, filling a bottle.

  
“Hello again” the man says “how are you?”

“Oh, hello, hello, I’m great, how are you?” Kihyun blushes, realising how much he was thinking of the other man the past few days.

“I’m okay too. Waiting for Changkyun.”

“Changkyun…” the man rubs his stubby chin “I don’t know who he is. I’m Hoseok though.”

“I’m Kihyun, nice to meet you. You must be older than me, Hoseok-hyung.” He does a little bow.

“Just Hoseok is alright. I would take your hand, but I was working with virus infected cells and you know...” Hoseok giggles and he’s adorable.

“Are you always around here?” Hoseok looks at him confused for a bit.

“I work here, every day. So yeah.”

“That’s...that’s right.” So smooth Kihyun, good job.

There are footsteps coming closer and Kihyun can recognise the squeaking from Changkyun’s new shoes.

“I must return to work, fancy meeting you, Kihyun. See you again soon.” Before Kihyun has the chance to say anything, Hoseok is gone and Changkyun is standing in front of him.

“Were you talking with someone hyung?” Kihyun looks at the now empty space next to the water dispenser.

“No...Not really.”

 

 

 

Kihyun thinks about Hoseok a lot. He has met the other man only twice, but there is something that draws Kihyun’s thoughts to him. He wants to go to the lab soon, in hopes of seeing Hoseok again, dedicated to take his number this time. Hanging out with Changkyun’s scientist friends is fun too.

 

All of his plans are pushed back because of the amount of work he has. He gets paid by page, so he’s not complaining because this month’s check will be more than enough to cover not only his rent and food but maybe even some new clothes, his old ones too worn out and loose on his thinner than before frame.

 

The drawback is that there are only so many rabbits and frogs he can draw before getting bored, but he keeps going, hoping to finish as soon as he can and get a big break. He nests in his home studio, under the harsh lights, between rulers and expensive pencils and sketches and draws until his fingers hurt. It takes him a couple of weeks to finish all three jobs for his clients and send them to the publishers and then he sleeps for fifteen hours and spends the next day cooking nutritious meals. To make up for what he calls his work diet, consisting of ramen and energy drinks.

 

Changkyun calls a couplet times to check that he is still alive, informs him that he scored an outing, with Jooheon and Kihyun promises to go over and help Changkyun with his make-up, even if Changkyun insists that it’s not a date, just some hanging out. But Kihyun knows better. There’s also that other thing Changkyun says. That Hyunwoo likes Kihyun.

 

 

“The sales of the first few weeks went great!” Hyungwon says, sprawled out on Kihyun’s couch. On his living room table, there is a copy of his newest book “The prince who wanted to become a frog”, signed. Written by Chae Hyungwon, illustrated by Yoo Kihyun. Hyungwon is in fact one of Kihyun’s clients, but also a close friend and they’ve been working together for more than four years.

  
“I had a book presentation at a kindergarten and then at an elementary school yesterday. A kid slept on me, it was so cute.” Hyungwon shuffles to take his phone out of his pocket and show Kihyun some pictures. Kihyun’s heart swells to the sight of a small boy koala hanging from Hyungwon’s neck while the man is reading his book to the toddlers.

 

“How’s life going for you?” Hyungwon asks, cautiously. Kihyun, despite usually being more than okay, has periods when he felt his life spiralling out of his control and Hyungwon is one of the very few people that know about it.

“It’s pretty great, there was a lot of work but now that I’m done with it I don’t expect more until next month. At least that’s what the publisher told me.” Hyungwon nods, offers a smile and gets up to raid Kihyun’s pantry for snacks.

 

He tells Kihyun his new ideas for upcoming books and they are one cuter than the other. Nobody who saw Hyungwon would imagine that the tall man with the bitch face and attitude would be thinking about children’s stories most of the time.

  
“I want to pass messages to the kids” He once told Kihyun, explaining that the prince decided to stay a frog and live free, escaping from the pressure of becoming a king “I want to inspire little kids to become whatever they want.”

 

Hyungwon’s parents didn’t approve of his profession and neither Kihyun’s did. Growing up together and being on top of their class they always heard the same lecture in their respective homes. With their grades they could be doctors, lawyers instead of studying art or literature, because that doesn’t bring money or fame to the family. Hyungwon left home when he turned eighteen and Kihyun a little bit afterwards, on better terms. But here they are now, making little boys and girls happy.

 

“I love that sketch so much, your style is improving” Hyungwon has the page open to the picture of a sleeping bunny. Kihyun remembers that it was one of his favourites too, he loved working with charcoal to create the soft fur.

“It’s really cute, I know.”

 

 

 

“You what?” Jooheon looks at Kihyun with wide eyes.

“I took Hoseok’s number” Kihyun repeats calmly, all eyes on him.

“Does he even talk?” Jooheon mouths around the straw of his soda.

“Yeah, he talks just fine, why?”

“The more I’ve got out of him is some thumbs up. Does that make me a bad lab assistant?” Jooheon looks at Changkyun and Hyunwoo.

“Oh no baby, you are the best lab assistant in the whole universe” Changkyun whispers into Jooheon’s ear, loud enough for everyone to hear. All four litres of Jooheon’s blood rush to his cheeks.

“They’re so cute” Hyunwoo exhales, looking at Kihyun expectantly.

“Yeah, they are.”

 

They’ve been sitting all together at the cafe for quite some time now and it’s starting to get dark, the younger ones wanting to know all the juicy information about Hoseok, but there’s hardly anything much to say. Kihyun was just waiting for Changkyun and he might have been there much earlier than necessary, in hopes of seeing a certain someone.

 

Luckily, Hoseok appeared, at his usual spot, the water dispenser, with his bottle and they made small talk, about the weather and how they are doing and nothing of importance really. Hoseok was about to go back to his lab when Kihyun touched his shoulder, braced himself and asked for his number. He got a piece of paper with the digits and a name underneath.

“Message me on Facebook whenever you want, or call” Did Hoseok wink, or it was Kihyun’s mind playing tricks on him? Maybe he did.

 

Changkyun showed up with the two men on tow afterwards and they decided to grab some coffee. And also there is that slight chance that Changkyun is trying to set him up with Hyunwoo and that’s why they ended up sitting pressed next to each other on a low couch, Jooheon and Changkyun on chairs opposed to them. It’s a little awkward and there’s a chance Hyunwoo is trying to flirt but Kihyun can only think of the folded paper in his pocket. Is it too soon to call on the same day or just the next? He hopes not.

 

He’s about to drop Changkyun off at his house, but the younger stops with his hand on the car’s door handle.

“Hyung, are you sure the guy is okay? There’s a lot of weird shit going around about him.”

“I think you are all exaggerating Changkyun, he seems okay to me. Even if he’s not, I know how to stop, don’t worry.”

“Right, hyung. I trust you.” Changkyun opens the door, stepping out.

“And Changkyun, congratulations on your new boyfriend”

“He’s not, HE’S NOT uuuuh...thanks” the door slams and Kihyun laughs to himself. Flustered Changkyun is his favourite Changkyun.

 

 

He drives to his own home, ready for a hot bath, some dinner and a good night’s sleep, but when he gets back and his phone connects to the apartment’s Wi-Fi he gets notified about a new friend request. He looks at the profile picture next to the name “Shin Hoseok”, a gym selfie. He accepts and spends an hour looking around the profile. There’s nothing much, a few photos and the name of the lab Hoseok works at. Kihyun is too shy to send a message, but he wonders if Hoseok is looking at his profile at the same time.

He has already fallen asleep when a message arrives.

“Hey, how are you?”

 

 

 

Talking with Hoseok becomes routine, one that Kihyun loves. They usually message each other late into the night, when Hoseok is done with the lab and the gym and everything else that he does and Kihyun with his drawing. Kihyun wants to know everything about the other man, but is reluctant to ask via messages. Hoseok seems to have the same mind-set, so they soon agree to meet somewhere that is not a brightly lit lab corridor.

 

It’s a nice Saturday afternoon at the end of the winter, still a bit chilly but that just gives Kihyun more reasons to wear his oversized soft cardigan above a pink shirt and some washed jeans. He’s at the cafe they agreed to meet very early, taking his time to find the cosiest seats and calm himself down. It’s just a coffee with someone new, no reason to get nervous. He usually texted Changkyun on such situations, but for some reason, he doesn’t want the younger to know anything, not yet at least.

 

The bell at the door chimes and Hoseok walks in, hair tousled from the wind, lips stretched to a smile the moment he enters the place. It’s the first time Kihyun sees him without his lab coat and he’s absolutely stunning, definitely dressed to impress. The first garment Kihyun notices is the red scarf around Hoseok’s neck. The next his black jacket above a light blue button down and grey slacks. Kihyun feels warm...and underdressed.

 

“I hope you weren’t waiting for long, Kihyun” Hoseok takes his scarf off, leaves it on the back of the chair and takes his seat.

“No I, I just came too.” Kihyun lies and plays with the folded menu in front of him.

“Great. Have you been to that place before?”

“No, it’s not that far from my house, but I never noticed it before.” From outside, it’s a tiny cafe squished in a corner and Kihyun never paid much attention to it. But the inside is cosy, walls painted in pastel colours, paintings of the sea hung on the walls and chairs with soft pillows around wooden tables. There’s even a small fireplace, decorative, for this time of the year.

“It has great caramel macchiato, if you like that.” And that’s the first thing Kihyun learns about Hoseok that day, that the man really likes caramel and everything else that is sweet. Like him.

 

Kihyun is a fan of stronger coffees, but he tries Hoseok’s suggestion and it’s indeed great. He takes small sips and peeks at Hoseok behind his mug, the man looking at him expectantly.

“I like it a lot” Kihyun says and Hoseok’s face lights up.

“I’m glad, I was hoping you would, it’s one of my favourite places in town.”

“Do you live nearby?”

“Not really, but it’s only about forty minutes by car, transport takes a bit longer. Depends on the traffic. Sorry, I’m babbling.” Hoseok straights up on his chair, his ears red.

“No, go on, we came here to talk anyway.” Kihyun loves his voice already.

“Did you come here by car?”

“I came by bus actually, I’m not that far but I’d rather not walk, it’s still a bit cold.” And gas costs way more than a bus ticket.

“I can drop you off later.”

“No need.”

 

Hoseok ends up driving Kihyun back, a couple hours later after their coffees are long gone and they’ve talked until there was nothing left to say, for a first time out. Hoseok didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about his work and Kihyun didn’t ask, thinking that he’ll know more given time. One of the last things Kihyun learns about Hoseok is that he has a sports car, one of those on car magazines that every teenager dreams of having. A damn expensive car.

 

Hoseok pulls up in front of his apartment and there is tension in the air. Kihyun wonders if Hoseok will lean to kiss him, they are so close. But Hoseok doesn’t, he gets out of the car and opens the door for Kihyun. Tells him that he had a great time and wishes him a good night.

 

 

 

 

“He is such a gentleman I tell you. He’s so nice and easy to talk with. There must be some kind of misunderstanding.” Kihyun says, finishing his detailed description of his date. Was it a date? Changkyun is sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen counter and eating Kihyun’s handmade kimchi stew.

 

“I’m sure there’s something strange going on with him. I don’t trust him and I don’t like that you’re going out with him.” Kihyun wouldn’t admit it, but one of his closest friends not approving of his choices hurts him. Changkyun was never before so protective over Kihyun when it came to his crushes and boyfriends, even with those who at the end hurt Kihyun. But Changkyun was always there and Kihyun doesn’t want to start a fight. Time will tell how right his choice to start something with Hoseok is.

 

“So, Changkyunnie, how is it going with Jooheonnie?” At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Changkyun makes a squealing sound and places his hands on top of his chest, eyes filled with joy.

“Some nights ago we went out to a club, to dance…” Changkyun has that shy smile and judging from his experience, Kihyun knows what that means.

“And?” He lifts an eyebrow expectantly.

“He made sweet love to me all night, oh god hyung Jooheon is the softest human on earth, I want to marry him and forever use him as a pillow.”

“That’s strange Changkyun.”

“Okay, sorry.”

“But you are both cute. And always use a condom.”

“HYUNG”

“Okay, okay” Kihyun laughs.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun stops visiting the lab, instead meeting outside with Changkyun and his co-workers, or Hoseok. He doesn’t want the two parties to stumble on each other, with him in the middle. He mostly wants to keep Hoseok out of this, because after meeting up a couple more times, for coffee, ice cream, lunch and then dinner, he forgets all the strange rumours about him. Hoseok is just a sweetheart.

 

It’s after midnight when Hoseok drops him off after their dinner date. And this time Kihyun knows that it was definitely a date, because they’ve been subtly flirting each other the whole night. Hoseok’s hand accidentally on top of Kihyun’s when the latter asked for the salad and Kihyun’s leg brushing Hoseok’s under the table.

 

That time, Hoseok doesn’t rush to get out of the car and open Kihyun’s door. He pulls the lever up and looks at Kihyun, silently asking for his permission. Kihyun nods slightly, parts his lips and waits, but nothing happens, Hoseok frozen like he doesn’t know what to do.

“Do you want to kiss me Hoseok?”

  
“Yes” Hoseok’s voice is so small, barely audible and Kihyun makes the first move. He takes Hoseok by the collar, slowly leans in until their lips are brushing and then Hoseok kisses back and Kihyun licks into his mouth with need. He doesn’t know how much time passes like this, kissing each other in the dark of the car, but Kihyun knows he needs to stop and breaks the kiss with one last look at Hoseok who’s trying to catch his breath. He says goodnight and rushes to his apartment, feeling like a teenager making out for the first time. As much as he tries the next days, he can’t forget Hoseok’s lips on him, and he wants the everywhere.

 

 

 

 

It’s been three months since Kihyun met Hoseok for the first time when he invites the older man to his house. It’s nothing much, just his room, a bathroom and a living room taken up mostly by his workspace, but Kihyun is still proud of it. He prepares a homemade dinner and dresses himself up, waiting for Hoseok. It’s Saturday night and he has been ignoring Changkyun’s messages the whole day. No negative energy needed. No weird rumours.

 

“Hey” Kihyun opens the door and Hoseok flashes a smile, leaving a box in Kihyun’s hands, getting inside and taking his shoes off.

“Good evening, how are you?”

“I’m fine” Kihyun opens the box to reveal a black forest cake, from the most expensive bakery in town. Hoseok notices him staring at it.

“You promised dinner, so I brought something for afterwards.”

“It looks great” Kihyun lifts his head up and catches Hoseok rolling his sleeves “you look great too.”

 

The night goes smoothly. The dinner is served still hot and Hoseok voices again and again how much he likes it, along with the wine choice, and the company. When they’ve eaten, Kihyun suggests they sit on the living room, on his small couch to have their desert and Hoseok helps him cut the cake. Kihyun doesn’t need any help, but he appreciates their hands touching when serving the pieces anyway.

 

“Can I take a look?” Hoseok points at Kihyun’s workstation and Kihyun shows him around the tiny space.

“I work here” he shows Hoseok the desk and the small bookcase he has next to his it, filled with kid’s books. He has told Hoseok his profession, but they haven’t talked much about it. Hoseok picks a book from the top, Hyungwon’s latest one and goes through the pages.

“That’s so cute, you are talented Kihyun” he looks at the picture of the sleeping bunny, which everyone seems to love.

 

They end up on the couch somehow, on top of each other and Kihyun can’t get enough of Hoseok’s kisses. He climbs on the elder man’s lap, feels strong arms coming around his waist and throws his own around Hoseok’s nape. There’s that slight pressure on his pelvis and they start moving against each other, Hoseok littering his jaw and neck with kisses and Kihyun just wants to be marked, just thinks of Hoseok holding him down and having his way with him.

 

“Want to be my boyfriend?” Kihyun says, high on Hoseok’s kisses and they both stop for air. Hoseok looks at him, tilts his head and his ears turn the slightest of pink. But he says yes, again and again pecking Kihyun’s nose and cheeks and lips and Kihyun needs to remind himself that they must take it slow. Still, they wake up tangled with each other the next morning, sore on Kihyun’s couch, but it’s worth it.

 

 

 

 

“How is it going with Mr. Perfect?” Changkyun says, sarcasm dripping off of his voice and Kihyun is starting to lose his patience.

“He has a name. And a title now. Hoseok, my boyfriend.”

“Your...your...Kihyun, no.” Changkyun lifts his hands and Kihyun slams his fist on the table.

“Why do you care so much? Do you know him Changkyun? Did you ask to hang with us even once? Did you, did anyone give him a chance? Fuck off, let me be happy for once

“Kihyun is standing up, and he’s thankful they are at Changkyun’s house, because he can head to the door and just leave.

“Hyung, hyung Jooheon went into his lab, there are…”

“I don’t care! Leave me alone Changkyun, come talk to me when you get more mature than listening to rumours and making other people miserable with your behaviour.” Kihyun slams the door on the way out.

 

He walks around, trying to let some steam off, calm himself down and think straight. He overreacted, yes, but he won’t be the one to apologise. Changkyun went overboard, he disrespected both Kihyun and Hoseok and it was enough. Kihyun needs someone to talk, but he knows Hoseok is having his workout at the gym and he doesn’t want to upset him. Hoseok doesn’t deserve it. He calls Hyungwon instead and walks the full forty minutes to his house.

 

“You look like you just killed a man” Hyungwon tells him the moment Kihyun steps into his apartment. Hyungwon’s place always had a calming effect on Kihyun. The big windows, the plants and the cats walking all around and lazing on the couches. And Hyungwon himself, with his slow movements and smooth voice.

“I was pretty close to.”

“I’ll make you some chamomile.”

Hyungwon has that big collection of teas and Kihyun is more of a coffee person, but he appreciates it.

 

Hyungwon shoves a mug and a cat into his hands and makes him sit on a couch comfortably. Kihyun loosens up, tells him that he’s been seeing someone for some months, explains the situation with Changkyun the best he can and Hyungwon seems troubled.

 

“Hoseok sounds great but Changkyun...I’ve met him very few times but he’s your closest friend and I don’t know...it sounds strange that he’s so against this. Maybe you need to ask him if he knows something you are not aware of? Working close to Hoseok and everything? I don’t know Kihyun, really. I hope it all works out at the end.”

 

“Hyungwon…”

“Hm?” The man lifts an eyebrow.

“I think I’m falling in love.”

“So cute. Don’t worry Kihyun, I think it’ll go well. Just talk it out with Changkyun before it’s too late.”

“Thank you Hyungwon, I really appreciate it.” Kihyun pets the purring feline on his lap. “Why are your cats so quiet? I’ve been petting this one for the past hour and it hasn’t even tried to move.”

“They took after me” Hyungwon giggles and they discuss his next book ideas.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry it took so long, I was caught up with work, but one of my biggest projects is finished and I have some time off” Hoseok says, eyes on the road and Kihyun is sitting at the passenger’s seat, Hoseok’s car windows down and both men enjoying the spring air. Hoseok is explaining, without need to, why he has never showed his home to Kihyun before, a solid month and a half into their relationship.

 

They drive out of Seoul, the traffic replaced by more quiet roads, green fields and blue sky. Kihyun hasn’t been at that part of the outskirts before, so he doesn’t know what to expect when Hoseok slows down in front of a housing complex and pulls up into a private road, in front of a house. A huge one. Okay maybe Hoseok shares the living costs with other people and hasn’t told Kihyun anything about his housemates before. Or not.

 

Hoseok presses the password on the front door and it opens to reveal a garden, just out of a magazine, trimmed grass and a small fountain. Two dogs come to greet Hoseok, sniff Kihyun’s legs and go away again, running around. Hoseok promises to play with them later.

 

“Come in, I hope you’ll like it.” Hoseok opens the front door of the main house, to a huge living room. In the middle of it, something catches Kihyun’s attention.

“Do you play the piano?” He asks, getting closer to the instrument and with his limited knowledge he knows it’s one of the most expensive models. Hoseok runs his fingers on the keys.

“I do, I can play something for you later.”

 

Kihyun takes a look around. A plasma television on the wall and sound systems and game consoles below it, comfortable couches and armchairs scattered around. On the one side there is an open kitchen and a bar made from wood on the other. A staircase leads to an upper floor and looking out from the glass doors of the living room Kihyun can see a pool.

  
“Hoseok...Hoseok your house” he stutters, because he has never been in anything like this and would never expect Hoseok to have the finance to keep it.

“Yes?” Kihyun must look really confused, because Hoseok takes a worried expression.

“Your house is so wonderful Hoseok” The clear marble floor is so spotless that Kihyun feels bad stepping on it, even with socks.

 

Hoseok shows him around the first floor first. He has a pantry full of snacks, tells Kihyun to take whatever he wants. They make out on the kitchen island, Kihyun’s shirt riding up, and the cool marble digging on his back and Hoseok’s hot kisses on his stomach. Hoseok helps Kihyun on a stool, unbuttons his pants and makes him see stars and they were supposed to be taking it slow but Kihyun can feel how they are both longing for something more.

 

 Hoseok shows him the bar, where he keeps some expensive wines.

“But I’m not much of a drinker, so they are just there. We can open up one tonight. Are you staying?”

“Yeah” and it’s definitely not for the wine.

 

The pool and the garden are so well kept, like everything is plastic. Hoseok explains that he has a gardener and cleaners but they usually come once or twice per week, since he’s not much in the house. There is a Jacuzzi and massage area in the pool and suddenly Kihyun’s mouth waters to see Hoseok in there, without a shirt. Is that what rich people do? Make out in their pools drinking expensive wine?

 

The second floor consists of bedrooms and bathrooms and a balcony with plants. Everything is so neat and fancy, even more when Hoseok opens the door to the main bedroom, his own one. It’s mostly decorated in tones of grey, black and white paintings on the walls and sateen sheets on the bed. There is also a connected bathroom and Kihyun is sure the sink costs more than his annual rent.

 

“It’s all yours, please feel free to eat and use whatever you want. There is an underground gym as well. Also, I arranged to not go to work tomorrow, so please stay as much as you want. I can drive you back, or call a taxi whenever you want. Kihyun shudders thinking how much a taxi to his apartment would cost from there.

 

It’s too cold to use the pool so they settle for spending the afternoon cuddling, playing with the consoles and making out. Kihyun tries videogames he has never played before and knows his boyfriend is letting him win. Hoseok makes pancakes and they order Chinese from a place with prices too high for Kihyun’s budget, but Hoseok is paying. Which, inevitably leads to Kihyun having questions.

 

“Hoseok?” Kihyun plays with the older man’s hair, it has gotten long enough to twirl it between his fingers.

“Yes” Hoseok turns to him, eyes filled with adoration.

“I don’t want to pry...and you certainly don’t have to answer if you feel uneasy…”

“Yes?”

“How can you afford...all that? I mean, I know how much my friend Changkyun gets paid and…” Hoseok cuts him off with a sigh, he looks sad. He takes Kihyun’s hands into his own, to calm him down.

 

“I had to talk to you about it, sometime. I was just scared.”

“Scared? To talk about work?” Changkyun’s voice echoes in Kihyun’s mind and he is quick to dismiss it.

“Promise me to not get disgusted.” Hoseok’s voice trembles, Kihyun caresses his cheeks, his hair, tells him that he would never, braces himself for whatever Hoseok wants to tell him.

 

“Most scientists get funding for their experiments from universities or medical companies. I don’t. I get paid privately, by clients.”

“So...what do you do, for them?”

“Genetic modifications, I could call it.”

“What...what does that mean?” It sounds weird to Kihyun, but then again he has no idea what Hoseok is talking about.

“That means, well, my clients are usually rich, very rich and they want their kids to have certain characteristics. Tall, blue eyes, black hair, whatever they want. I modify their embryos the way they want and then send them back to a gynaecologist to insert them in the mother and continue the pregnancy. “

“Isn’t that…”

“Illegal? Yes, yes it is.”

“Why do you do it then?”

“I just...somebody has to. The pay is good, more than good. And I’m not harming anyone.”

He is right, maybe it’s illegal, but Hoseok doesn’t kill or harm. He’s nothing sort of a mad scientist. And he is so good to Kihyun. There’s not one thing to be scared of, regarding Hoseok.

 

“Are you tired? We can go upstairs.” Hoseok says, breaking the silence.  
Kihyun takes Hoseok’s hand and follows him up the stairs. Tries to clear his mind off of all the images he has, embryos and expecting parents and little Korean children with blue eyes and fair hair and Hoseok in his coat, next to scary lab equipment.

 

“Can I have a shower?” Kihyun asks, eyeing Hoseok’s collection of shampoos and oils “you can join” he winks and undresses all the way to the bathroom. Kihyun doesn’t know where the boldness came from, but Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind, following Kihyun into the bathroom, slowly stripping himself from every piece of clothing. Kihyun gapes, because he knew Hoseok was gorgeous under all those clothes, but he is just like the rest of his house, right out of a magazine and Kihyun has to pinch himself to make sure he is not dreaming.

 

Hoseok washes his back, strong arms but smooth motions. He kisses Kihyun’s shoulders, until Kihyun arches and throws his hands back, to bring Hoseok close enough for a kiss, but it’s not nearly enough.

“I want you so much, right now” Kihyun says and Hoseok washes them off quickly, gives Kihyun a towel when they step out of the shower but they are both still wet when they fall on the bed.

 

Hoseok kisses every part of Kihyun, tells him how beautiful he is, fingers trailing paths from his chest to his erection and Kihyun can only wrap his legs around Hoseok’s waist to bring him closer. Hoseok is too careful with him, almost hesitant to touch.

  
“I can’t believe I got so lucky” he whispers into Kihyun’s ear while he is preparing him and Kihyun moans in response, every inch of skin Hoseok touches being set on fire. When he’s ready, Hoseok slides in so carefully to not hurt him and whispers all kinds of sweet praises into Kihyun’s ear, makes love to him slowly until their breaths become one and they are panting each other’s names like a prayer.

 

Hoseok comes, strokes Kihyun to completion and in the few moments that they stay like this before Kihyun reaches his high too, Hoseok hovers above Kihyun’s body and mutters a muffled “I love you”, their lips touching. Kihyun breaths out his response just before they fall asleep tangled “I love you too”.

 

 

 

The next morning, after having breakfast in the kitchen, sharing kisses under the first soft rays of sunlight, Hoseok pulls Kihyun on his lap, sitting on the piano chair and guides his stubby fingers on the keys, then plays something for him and then they kiss some more, the cover down and Kihyun on it.

 

After their first night together, like this, every little action feels more intimate. The way Hoseok takes the hair off Kihyun’s eyes and kisses his nose and holds his hands. Kihyun is not ready to go on Sunday, wants to steal a little more time and asks Hoseok is he can stay one more night, already imagining the rest of their days together. Hoseok is more than happy, lends Kihyun clothes and slaps his butt shyly when Kihyun is putting them on, tells him he looks cute.

 

They can’t postpone it anymore on Monday morning, Hoseok getting ready for work and Kihyun watching him with a mug of coffee from the bed. Hoseok is gonna drop him off before going to the lab, but Kihyun doesn’t have any reason to make himself more presentable, so he keeps Hoseok’s clothes on. He wants to stay with Hoseok forever and the elder giggles when he hears it.

 

The car ride is so much shorter than Kihyun remembered it to be, feeling like only seconds have passed when Hoseok stops in front of his apartment. He promises Kihyun that they’ll spend way more time together later, at summer, since he’ll try to take a break from work. Kihyun kisses him goodbye and wishes for the summer to come soon. When he turns on his phone again, long forgotten, he finds three missed calls from Changkyun. Right, nobody except Hoseok knew where he was.

 

 

 

Kihyun takes a deep breath, pushes the phone flat into his ear. He needs to be the mature one this time and he can’t keep straining his relationship with Changkyun. He can’t lose his best friend for something so trivial, because he doesn’t approve of his boyfriend for fuck’s sake. Kihyun takes deep breaths to calm himself down, hoping his voice won’t waver. It’s been so long since they last talked.

 

One ring, two, and right after the third, Changkyun picks his phone.  
“Hyung?” He sounds so surprised to hear him.

“Yes, Changkyun, it’s me. I called to...to talk.”

“Want me to come over? Or you can come too.”

“I’ll be home, waiting.” Kihyun hangs up before Changkyun says anything else. He hopes he didn’t sound angry or anything, because he just wants to clear things up.

 

“Hyung?” Changkyun takes the first step inside the house, leaves a bag on the kitchen counter. Kihyun can spot his favourite friend chicken inside. Changkyun walks around slowly, takes his jacket off and awkwardly sits on the edge of the couch, like it’s his first time there.

 

“How is it going Changkyun?”

“It’s great, everything is going well.”

“Jooheon?”

“He’s... He’s great.” Changkyun blushes and Kihyun wants to catch up with everything from the past few weeks. He brings the chicken bucket on the table between them, gives Changkyun napkins and tells him to eat before it goes cold.

 

“I’m sorry for last time hyung, I have more to say, but I want us to converse in a calm manner.”

“Yes, I was thinking exactly the same. Will you let me start?”

“Of course hyung.”

“Hoseok is my boyfriend, he is lovely, and he takes care of me, a gentleman. We talked about his work, so please stop believing all the weird rumours. I can’t tell you what he’s doing, but it’s nothing harmful, to anyone. He’s so good Changkyun and it pains me that you are so against this, you are my best friend.”

  
“Hyung, are you sure, sure you know what he is doing in there? It’s...it’s at least illegal. Jooheon told me he’s trying to grow something, artificially. I realised that apart from that, I don’t know anything about him at all, so, so maybe I should give him a chance.”

“He’s not doing anything bad Changkyun. Maybe controversial, or morally wrong for some, but not bad. And really, you want to go out all together sometime?” Kihyun beams, offers Changkyun his widest of smiles.

“Yeah, I mean, why not.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Love, why are you so nervous, it’s just a friend.”

“I’ve never been out with a co-worker before, I thought...I thought…” Hoseok keeps pacing back and forth. Kihyun, buttoning his shirt walks in front of him and cups his face.

“What is it?”

“My co-workers don’t like me.” Kihyun wants to say something, anything to deny that, but he can’t, he can’t lie to Hoseok’s face, so he opts for not saying anything. “They spread all these weird rumours about me.”

“Baby, it’s gonna be okay, a fun night, I promise.” Kihyun pecks his lips, Hoseok looking so stressed like he’ll start crying every moment. He seemed so surprised when Kihyun told him Changkyun wanted to go out with them, but still, didn’t turn it down.

  
“It all started because I got paid higher salaries and wasn’t under a university. At first they were asking me all kinds of questions and when I didn’t answer they just started making things up. So I stopped talking to them.”

“It’s going to be okay. You’ll see for yourself.” Kihyun was sure Changkyun would behave and the night would go smoothly.

 

It did. The place Changkyun picked was a nice one, with traditional dishes and a quiet atmosphere. Kihyun had to do all the talking at first, after brief introductions, Hoseok stuck to his side and Kihyun feeling the need to protect him from every bad of the world.

 

Food made everything easier, conversation flowing, all parties careful to not mention anything about lab work. Changkyun and Hoseok looked like they were warming up to each other and Kihyun couldn’t be happier.

 

Soon, Changkyun loosens enough to start showing Hoseok old pictures of Kihyun saved into his phone. Hoseok pinches Kihyun’s cheeks and tells him he was always adorable and Kihyun can stay pouting for only a few minutes.

 

Hoseok doesn’t drink, says he’ll be responsible to drive them home and gets Changkyun’s apartment address, before the youngest one starts getting tipsy, giggling and telling weird knock knock jokes to Hoseok who seems too amused, trying not to break out in loud laughter in the restaurant and when they are walking to his car, Kihyun holding his hand and Changkyun on his side, Kihyun feels like everything is in place again.

 

“Told you it would be fun” Kihyun takes Hoseok’s tie off, starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“It was, lets do it again sometime.” Hoseok kisses him, Kihyun’s knees hitting the back of the bed and he falls on the mattress, Hoseok climbing on him.

“Wanna have some more fun?” He starts kissing Hoseok’s neck, too impatient to work the rest of his shirt open, hands moving to Hoseok’s belt.

“Always baby.”

 

 

 

Kihyun wakes up a little sore, with a headache, but most importantly he wakes up next to Hoseok, his room messy, clothes scattered all around the floor. He lifts himself from the bed slowly, careful not to wake Hoseok up, the sun just poking out from the horizon.

 

Kihyun has an idea, going to the living room to take his notebook and some pencils. He sits on a chair next to the bed and draws Hoseok. Eyes closed and hair mussed, an arm thrown out of the mattress and the sheets covering his back sideways as he’s sleeping on his stomach.

 

“Kihyun? What are you doing baby?” Hoseok smiles and opens his eyes, extends a hand to touch Kihyun.

“I’m drawing you. You look so beautiful.” Hoseok giggles and Kihyun cannot stop looking at him, leaving the sketchbook aside and climbing again on the bed to kiss his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun spends most of the summer with Hoseok. He transfers his work supplies and Hoseok makes a small corner just for him to sketch and draw. Hoseok still has to go to the lab but he comes home as soon as possible, impatient to see his boyfriend.

 

They pass long hours in the pool, swimming and playing around until their skin is wrinkled and apparently, having sex underwater is not nearly as easy and nice as he imagined it to be. The bed is more than enough. That, and every other flat and dry surface in the house.

 

Hoseok’s dogs are as sweet as their dad, taking their time but finally adjusting to Kihyun’s constant presence around them and Hoseok smiles the brightest when he comes back home to find Kihyun sunbathing in the garden with two Labradors somehow fitting on his lap.

 

Kihyun, bit by bit learns about all of Hoseok’s sides. His boyfriend has a lot of backstory, and not the easiest one to hear. He is glad that Hoseok trusts him enough to tell him all the hurtful things, because the nice are relatively few. Hoseok tells him that he’s the best thing that has ever happened to him,and maybe he’s right.

 

Hoseok was a bright student, always on top of his class, taking part in science fairs and competitions since elementary school. Gradually, he realised that all his friends kept him close only when they needed his help with homework or projects. The rest were hostile, bullying him for his skinny and small body, for being nerdy, for not being fun at all and simultaneously the teacher’s favourite.

 

He started isolating himself from everyone else when he started high school and he tells Kihyun that it’s a decision he still regrets, because he never learnt how to be social and build relationships. When Kihyun asks him how he can be so good in their own relationship, Hoseok just shrugs and says he watches a lot of romantic movies and he always wanted something sappy like this.

 

Hoseok, of course, got accepted in his first university choice and left his hometown to study on full scholarship. He never got the chance to go home again, after the first Christmas back home when he came out to his parents and they disowned him on the spot, forgetting every single one of his academic accomplishments that they were so proud of. Hoseok seems sad when he tells that part to Kihyun, says he misses his family but they don’t even answer on the phone anymore.

 

Lastly, Hoseok tells him about when he started with his current job, after working with one of his professors on it at the beginning. Eventually he decided to work on his own, when he had the money to rent a lab at the university building he currently is.

 

“That’s the part where most tell me they are disgusted and leave. Worst way to break up, really.” Hoseok laughs but his eyes hide all the sadness and pain he has been through.

“But I won’t” Kihyun cups his face and kisses him.

 

 

 

Hoseok and Kihyun go together to a fancy restaurant, to celebrate Jooheon and Changkyun’s six month anniversary and it’s the most fun Kihyun has in months. Hoseok gets some weird looks at first, because yes, he talks and yes he’s a pleasant person and Kihyun holds his hand below the table because he knows he’s nervous, tapping his foot until the food and drinks arrive and he calms down a little. Hyunwoo looks at Kihyun with an expression he cannot decipher, but to be perfectly honest, he doesn’t care.

 

 

After that, Hoseok starts being more open to social interactions. He meets Hyungwon too, who visits Kihyun and they all three celebrate his and Kihyun’s new book success. Hoseok gets a signed copy too and sits amused to watch Hyungwon being chased around by his dogs, because the tall man just smells a lot like a cat.

 

 

A week after that, with autumn soon approaching, Jooheon and Changkyun come to visit the villa too, going around in swimsuits for all the three days they stay and changing activities between playing PlayStation with Hoseok, Kihyun only watching because he’s the worse player out of all and trying to hold their breath while they are tickling each other underwater.

 

“They are so cute.”

“We are too, aren’t we?” Kihyun says and Hoseok blushes, pushes the sunglasses on his nose.

“I like your friends.” Kihyun has forgotten how against Hoseok they were at first. They are all happy now and it’s for the best to leave this part behind.

 

 

 

 

It’s their last night together, after the last day of summer. Hoseok has to start working full time again and Kihyun must go back to his own house sometime. They fall on the bed together and Hoseok falls asleep in record time, exhausted from previous activities. Kihyun tosses and turns with the little energy he has left and at the end decides to get up and walk a bit, maybe get himself a glass of warm milk to calm himself down.

 

After walking at the garden and around the house and getting his milk, Kihyun gets to the second floor again and then he notices the last door of the corridor, left half open. It’s the only room of the house he has never been in, Hoseok’s office. He knows there are research papers and important things there, but curiosity gets the best of him and he proceeds, pushing the door open and promising to himself to not touch anything.

 

The room is not as big as the other ones of the floor, only a big desk and a bookcase behind it, a leather chair in the middle. Kihyun walks to the desk, looks at the neatly piled files on it and spots only one stray paper. A white paper with notes on it. And between them, Kihyun’s name, written here and there, in Hoseok’s small curvy letters. Kihyun opens the first file next to it and there are photos of him.

 

Photos of his hair and his eyes and his arms, some from his social media and some he has taken with Hoseok, cropped and zoomed in. He leaves everything in place, hopes Hoseok won’t notice he was there, too shocked to look at the rest of the files.

 

He needs to ask for explanations but he can put his questions to words the next morning, when Hoseok leaves him at his house and kisses him goodbye.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun can’t stop thinking about it. Every time he meets Hoseok and every time they meet his mind goes back to the files in his boyfriend’s office. His name, his photos. It was creepy, because what could Hoseok been using them for? He decides to actually talk to Changkyun and they agree to meet at a late afternoon, when Kihyun has made sure Hoseok has already got home.

 

When Kihyun arrives in the building, Jooheon is there too and Kihyun asks if he has all the keys.

“Kihyun hyung, I can get the keys from the guards but…” he takes a breath and looks at Changkyun.

“We went in once, we didn’t want to tell you what’s in there, and it’s...its disturbing hyung” Changkyun continues. “And you didn’t want to hear anyway.”

“Tell me what it is.” Kihyun decides to learn everything, that little, tiny part that Hoseok is hiding from him.

  
“It’s...we think he’s trying to grow a human, in the backroom behind his lab. We couldn’t see much, because we didn’t want to touch anything...but it looked like it.” Jooheon is trembling “I’ll go get the keys, Hyunwoo hyung is here too if we need anything.”

“Hyung, you don’t have to see if you don’t want, it’s okay.” Changkyun touches his shoulder, but Kihyun has already decided he wants to put an end to his questions. After all, Hoseok never harmed anyone, it can’t be so bad, maybe he’s growing some kind of animal and the others got confused.

 

Jooheon comes back and they walk together to the end of the corridor, where Kihyun first saw Hoseok walking to, so many months ago. Their footsteps are echoing around the empty spaces and then Jooheon stops, in front of the last door.

 

“You are not supposed to be here at all, much less without equipment but” he says, turning the key in the lock and opening, Changkyun a few steps behind. “Fuck” he says and Kihyun gets on his toes to see. There is a code system behind the door and obviously, nobody knows the numbers. Jooheon is already walking to unlock the other door when the alarm goes off. “Hoseok will knows someone is here, we need to be quick” he says and lets Kihyun get into the other room fist.

 

At first, there’s nothing, it’s dark and his eyes take a moment to adjust. And then, someone stares back at him, his reflection, but not exactly. Kihyun doesn’t know what’s happening, walking closer to the human, a human in a tank. A kid, naked in the middle of a huge tank filled with liquid with a tube in his mouth. Kihyun recognises the kid, it’s himself. He screams.

 

“Call the police” Changkyun says to someone and there’s shuffling behind him, both men leaving, probably to find the security, but Kihyun can’t move. He stares and tries to comprehend what is happening.

 

“Kihyun” a shaky voice behind him, Hoseok. “Kihyun baby, what are you doing here?”

He turns slowly, looks at Hoseok and realises the alarm has stopped whistling. Hoseok looks at him and extends his hand “let’s go outside, you know you shouldn’t be here.”

“What is this?” Kihyun manages “what is this you…you…this is wrong, this is me.”

“This...this Kihyun...this is my last experiment, it’s gonna be perfect.”

 

Kihyun looks at him, his mind unable to process what is happening, everything slowing down around him.

“WHAT IS THIS HOSEOK, WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE ME, WHY DO YOU HAVE PICTURES OF ME IN YOUR OFFICE, WHY…?” Kihyun snaps but soon stops, notices the lack of response, notices Hoseok, on the ground, with his hands covering his head. “Hoseok?” he tries, more calmly.

  
“Please don’t hurt me, please, please don’t hurt him, please Kihyun...nobody should know about this…” Hoseok is sobbing, curled into himself and Kihyun is torn, because he loves him so much but there’s something so completely wrong in the situation.

“I knew you were gonna leave me some time, but you were so good to me Kihyun, I love you so much, I wouldn’t be able to let go, I couldn’t...I couldn’t get my heart broken again...please don’t hurt him.” Hoseok cries out quietly, rocking and still trying to protect himself and Kihyun cannot stand seeing him like this.

 

Kihyun gets in front of Hoseok, helps him get back on his feet and to wipe his tears.

“I wouldn’t leave you, why, why did you do this Hoseok” Hoseok’s hands come to cup his face and Kihyun knows he shouldn’t forgive him, because that’s not only illegal, but wrong, unethical.

 

Then someone pulls Hoseok back violently and the room fills with Hyunwoo’s presence, who’s grabbing Hoseok by the collar of his shirt and throws him to the opposed wall.

“Don’t ever try to touch Kihyun again, you sick bastard” Hyunwoo kicks Hoseok, punches him and holds him down and it all happens so fast, before Kihyun has the chance to hold Hyunwoo back, but Hoseok is not trying to defend himself, blood running down his face.

 

Kihyun doesn’t know when he starts crying, but then there are footsteps and the police is inside the lab and Changkyun is holding him before he collapses. Hoseok lets the policeman cuff his hands, answers brief questions and looks at Kihyun one last time before he’s taken away.

“Please don’t let them hurt him” he mouths to Kihyun before he’s dragged out of the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Hoseok’s face is all over the news. It's the first time someone manages to keep a human alive for so long in a lab and the bioethics council hasn’t decided if they will kill or try to keep it alive for more time

.

Kihyun turns the television off and sits on his desk. He sketches the small boy that looks like him, next to a smiling scientist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
